Geliebte Feindin
by lostfairytale
Summary: Diese Story handelt von dem waswärewenn Liu Bei auf Zhen Ji treffen würde.


Geliebter Feind

Schneidender Wind überzog das Schlachtfeld. Mit letzter Kraft zogen sich die Soldaten der beiden verfeindeten Länder Wei und Shu hoch, um sogleich wieder in dem aufgeweichtem Boden ins straucheln zu geraten und hinzufallen. Dennoch kämpften sie alle verbissen weiter. Der Boden färbte sich rot von den Toten und da machte es keinen Unterschied ob Freund oder Feind.

Grausam peitschte der Wind den eisig kalten Regen gegen die Gesichter der Gepeinigten. Mit jedem Schritt schmerzten ihre Glieder mehr. Nur noch ein paar Schritte! Ermutigte sich die Generalin Zhen Ji immer wieder. Nur noch ein paar Schritte war sie von ihrem Ziel entfernt. Ihr Ziel war Liu Bei, der Anführer der Truppen Shus.

Ihr Herr Cao Cao hatte ihr die überaus wichtige Aufgabe erteilt ihn zu töten. Damit wäre der Krieg endlich vorbei.

Noch einmal zog Zhen Ji scharf Lust ein. Ihr Körper würde der Anstrengung nicht mehr lange stand halten. Und schon wieder: ein armer Bursche, nicht älter als sechzehn, hatte durch den Klang ihrer Flöte sterben müssen.

Sie gönnte dem Toten nur einen flüchtigen Blick, denn sogleich wehrte sie einen Angriff Liu Beis Leibwache ab. Nur noch ein Paar Schritte!

Keuchend bat sie der Leibwache Paroli. Ihre eigen Leibwachen hatten schon lange Zeit vorher ihr Leben gelassen. Schwermütig hatte Zhen Ji sie sterben lassen, um ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen.

Und da plötzlich erschien durch den dichten Regen ihr nächster Gegner. Ein harter Schlag mit dem Speer schleuderte die junge Frau gegen einen spitzen Felsbrocken. Ihr Rücken schmerzte höllisch. Du Bastart, das wirst du mir büßen. Mit Hocherhobener Waffe lief sie auf ihren Gegner zu und schlug ihm brutal ins Gesicht. Ihr Gegner drehet die Nase weg, das war ihre Change, sie holte ein weiteres Mal aus und ließ ihre Flöte erklingen.

Noch während sie der Melodie des Todes lauschte, verkrampften sich ihre Finger, sie riss die Augen auf. Ein ungeheuerlicher Schmer erfüllte sie. Bewusstlos fiel die Hoffnung Weis in den Schlamm.

Gerade wollte Jiang Wei seinen Speer auf die feindliche Generalin niederfahren lassen, als sein Herr nach ihm rief: „Jiang Wei, lass sie leben!" Dieser erstarte in seiner Bewegung. Was verlangte da sein Herr von ihm? „Aber Herr, sie ist gekommen um euch zu töten. Ich..." mit einer gebieterischen Geste bedeutete er ihm Schweigen. „Schweig still."

Liu Bei kniete sich neben den schlammüberzogenen Frauenkörper. Seine Generäle hatten die Waffen bereit, bereit jederzeit ihren Herrn zu verteidigen.

Zhen Ji war nicht bei Bewusstsein, wäre sie es gewesen, so wäre Liu Bei tot, als er ihren Körper hochhob und auf sein Pferd legte. Mehr als verblüfft verfolgten die Generäle das Verhalten ihres Anführers, doch keiner wagte es, auch nur den mit der Wimper zu zucken, und damit der Feindin die Change zu geben ihren Herrn zu töten.

Liu Bei war dafür bekannt, dass er seine Opfer nicht tötete, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig gewesen wäre, doch was er nun mit dieser Frau wollte, das verstand Jiang Wei beim besten Willen nicht.

Ein starkes Seil um Hände und Füße gebunden, legte der Anführer der Shu Zhen Ji auf sein Pferd und saß selbst auf. Er wusste, dass der Angriff Weis zerschlagen war und es nicht länger notwendig war, hier zu verweilen. Er wies Jiang Wei an, alles wertvolle von den Toten mitzunehmen und ihm dann mit den Truppen zum Schloss von Jie Ting zu folgen.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf etwas Glänzendes, es war fast gänzlich vom Schlamm verborgen. „Jiang Wei, was ist das? Würdest du es mir bitte geben?" Seine Hand deutete in den Schlamm. Der Junge kniete nieder und zog eine vollkommen verschmutzte Flöte aus dem Schlamm. „Ihre Waffe Herr!" gab Jiang Wei zurück. Liu Bei atmete einmal tief durch. „Bring sie dem Schmied, er soll sehen, was er richten kann." „Wie ihr wünscht, Herr!" Damit drehte Jiang Wei sich um und verließ das Schlachtfeld Richtung Lager.

„Seid ihr sicher Liu Bei, dass ihr die Waffe dieser Frau wieder richten wollt. Bedenkt, dass sie euch töten wollte. Herr, ich bitte euch..." Der Mann lächelte. „Lass gut sein Zhang Fei. Ich weiß schon, was ich tue." Er gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und ritt in Richtung Schloss davon. Zurück blieben mehr oder weniger verblüffte Männer Shus.

„Das kann nicht gut gehen." murmelte Zhang Fei. Neben ihm nickte Zhuge Liang nur stumm.

Von einer Anhöhe aus betrachtete Cao Cao voller Wut den Schlachtverlauf. Nun kommt es ganz allein auf Zhen Ji an.

Als plötzlich ein Soldat panisch durch den Regen gerannt kam. Cao Cao blickte Zhang He an, dieser verstand und schaute sogleich nach, was geschehen war, dass der Soldat seinen Posten verlassen hatte. Wenig später kehrte Zhang He vollkommen aufgelöst wieder zurück. „Nun?" „Herr, die Schlacht ist verloren, Zhen Ji ist von einem General der Shu getötet worden."

Liu Bei! Eines Tages werde ich dich kriegen! wütend ballte Cao Cao die Faust. Für Heute war die Schlacht wirklich verloren.

Der Geruch von wilden Blumen stieg der jungen Frau in die Nase. Es war ein angenehmer Duft. Tief atmete sie ein und sah sich schon auf einer Blumenwiese liegen, fern ab von Blut und Tod.

Erschöpft öffnete sie die Augen. Helles Licht lies sie diese zunächst wieder zukneifen, doch der Drang Licht zu sehen war stärker. Vorsichtig versuchte Zhen Ji sich umzusehen. Wo bin ich?

Sie befand sich in einem geräumigen, hellen Zimmer mit großen Fenstern, in deren Vorhängen sich frischer Frühlingswind fing. Unter ihren Händen spürte sie ein weiches Bett. Dann schaute sie an sich selbst herunter. Sie trug ein weißes Nachthemd und an ihren Händen saubere Verbände, nein nicht nur an ihren Händen, sondern am gesamten Körper. Ist das, das Leben nach dem Tod?

Langsam schob sie die Bettdecke zur Seite und die Beine aus dem Bett. Als ihre Füße den Boden berührten zuckte sie zusammen. Die Kälte durchfuhr sie wie tausend Nadeln.

„Das würde ich an euer Stelle lassen." Erschrocken wirbelte die Frau herum. Ihr gegenüber saß ein Mann Anfang dreißig, mit langem braunem Haar, welches ihm legere über die Schultern fiel. Er trug ein teures, hellgrünes Gewand. Ein Shu! Freundlich lächelte er Zhen Ji an. Diese erstarrte bei seinem Anblick. „Liu Bei!" flüsterte sie wie hypnotisiert.

Der Mann erwiderte ihre Feststellung mit einem Lächeln.

Blitzschnell griff Zhen Ji nach einer nahen Vase und rannte auf Liu Bei zu. Dieser hatte mit so etwas gerechnet. Geschickt wich er der noch immer Angeschlagenen aus und schlug ihr die Vase aus der Hand.

Ein Schmerz durchfuhr sie und sie fiel zu Boden, ihre Hand und ich Rücken schmerzten, ihre Ehre war dahin. Liu Bei sah ihr Fallen, ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie zu sich hin. Mit großen Augen schaute Zhen Ji den Shu General an. Dann erfasste sie rasende Wut.

Sie versuchte wieder ihn zu schlagen, doch gelang es ihr nicht, anstatt dessen wurden ihre Schmerzen unerträglicher. „Tötet mich! Liu Bei, tötet mich!" flehte sie. „Erweißt mir die Ehre sterbe zu dürfen." Ihr Herz schlug wie wild, als sie diese Bitte aussprach. Niemals hatte Zhen Ji erwartet, dass sie ausgerechnet den Mann, den sie töten sollte, bitten würde sie zu töten. Sie schloss die Augen und erwartete den erlösenden Schwertstoß.

Doch nichts geschah. Liu Bei schaute die Frau nur wie so oft an und betrachtete ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Ein Lächeln huschte abermals über sein Gesicht, dann hob er Zhen Ji vorsichtig, um ihr keine Schmerzen zuzufügen, auf die Arme und trug sie zurück zum Bett. „Ich werde euch nicht töten. Das habt ihr nicht verdient. Ich habe gesehen, welch hervorragende Kriegerin ihr seid. Kuriert euch aus. Und wenn ihr ganz genesen seid, dann könnt ihr nach Wei zurück kehren." Er legte sie ab und deckte den noch immer schwachen Körper zu. Zhen Ji hatte es noch immer nicht gewagt ihre Augen zu öffnen und doch erstarrte sie, als sie seine Worte vernahm. Wie kann das sein? Macht er sich über mich lustig? Liu Bei, was bezweckt ihr damit? Wie weit geht ihr, um mich zu demütigen?

Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht herunter. Sofort setzte Liu Bei sich auf die Bettkante und wischte die Tränen fort.

„Bitte, habe ich euch verletzt?" Zhen Ji zuckte kaum merklich unter seiner Berührung zusammen. „Außer meine Ehre?" gab sie sarkastisch zurück.

„Ich bitte euch, werdet vernünftig. Werft euer Leben nicht einfach so weg. Ruht, ich werde euch gleich eine Dienerin schicken, sie wird sich um euch kümmern." Bevor Zhen Ji reagieren konnte war Liu Bei verschwunden.

Da lag sie nun, Zhen Ji, eine Gefangene der Shu. Welch eine Schande für Wei!

Der Frühling zog ins Land und Zhen Ji war vollkommen genesen. Liu Bei hatte sein Versprechen gehalten, ihr hatte es den ganzen Frühling an nichts gefehlt zudem hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht vor den Generälen zu befürchten hatten, welche jeden ihrer Schritte genau beobachtet hatten.

Liu Bei selbst hatte es sich öfters erlaubt ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten, auch wenn Zhen Ji jede Gelegenheit nutzte, umzu versuchen ihn zu ermorden. Mit der Zeit fragte sie sich, ob dieser Mann überhaupt zu schlagen war. Ja, das musste er sein und so versuchte sie es immer wieder mit mehr oder minderem Erfolg.

Einmal hatte sie ihn schwer mit einem Küchenmesser verletzt und wäre dann von Jiang Wei beinahe hingerichtet worden. Liu Bei hatte ihn daran gehindert und danach kein Wort mehr darüber verloren.

So hatte er über alle ihrer Fehltritte hinweg gesehen. Und mittlerweile wartete sie jeden Tag, dass er wieder zu ihr kam. Doch seid einigen Tage war Liu Bei mit seinen Truppen wieder in die Schlacht gezogen. Auch wenn Zhen Ji sich wie ein Verräter fühlte, so hoffte sie sehr darauf, dass Liu Bei gesund nach Jie Ting zurück kehren würde.

Unruhig saß sie an diesem Morgen auf ihrem Bett und wartete. Liu Bei und seine Männer waren gerade siegreich aus der Schlacht zurückgekehrt.

Mach dich nicht verrückt, Zhen Ji. Er wird nicht kommen. Auch wenn er sich oft Zeit genommen hat, du bist und bleibst eine Gefangene." Dennoch konnten ihre noch so logischen Gedanken ihr Herz nicht zum Schweigen bringen.

Als die Sonne schon fast untergegangen war, verließ Zhen Ji der Mut. Enttäuscht schmiss sie sich auf das Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Kissen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Zhen Jis Herz machte einen Sprung, als die Tür aufschwang und Liu Bei eintrat. Er war wieder sauber gekleidet und seine leichten, kleineren Verletzungen waren versorgt worden. Die junge Fau musste an sich halten, um ihm nicht überglücklich um den Hals zu fallen. Verräter! hörte sie ihre Leute schon rufen. Mit einem Mal verschwand die Freude und Zweifel nahmen ihren Platz ein.

„Störe ich?" fragte Liu Bei unvermittelt, als er ihren besorgten Geschichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Es ist nichts, nur..." sie zögerte. „Ihr seid vollständig genesen, wie ich sehe. Ich habe mich bereits darum gekümmert, dass ihr in euer Land zurück kehren könnt." „Was?" Zhen Ji war zu überrascht, um etwas zu erwidern. Dann spürte sie Liu Beis warme Hand, welche sie sanft aus dem Zimmer zog.

Im Audienzsaal waren alle Generäle Shus versammelt. Sie erwarteten sie bereits. Liu Bei ließ sie etwa in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und ging dann auf Jiang Wei zu, gab diesem ein Zeichen und sagte, während Jiang Wei wiederwillig auf Zhen Ji zuging: „Zhen Ji von Wei, wie ich euch mein Wort gegeben habe, lasse ich euch an diesem Abend frei. Zhuge Liang und Zhang Fei werden euch zu einem Lager der Wei bringen. Aber vorher, möchte ich euch noch etwas geben. Das werdet ihr sicher gebrauchen können."

Zhen Ji staunte, als sie ihre Flöte in der Hand hielt. „Ich..." sie wusste nichts zu sagen. Zhang Fei und Zhuge Liang kamen auf sie zu. Nun hieß es abschied nehmen.

Sei nicht albern. Jetzt ist die Gelegenheit Liu Bei zu töten. Wenn du zurückkehrst ohne ihn getötet zu haben, gibt es f dich nichts mehr in Wei. Ehe die verzweifelte Frau sich versah, lief sie mit hocherhobener Waffe und einem ohrenbetäubenden Schlachtschrei auf Liu Bei zu. Dessen Generäle reagierten sofort, doch ihr Herr gebot ihnen Einhalt. Seelenruhig blieb er stehen und erwartete, seinen Tod. Wenn ihr geht, Zhen Ji, dann habe ich keine Freude mehr in diesem Leben.

Zhen Ji riss die Waffe hoch und wollte Liu Bei direkt ins Herz schlagen, doch sein Blick ließ sie erschaudern. Nein, Nein, dass kann ich nicht tun. Verzeiht mir Cao Cao. Sie stoppte ihre Waffe ein winziges Stück vor seiner Brust. Weinend brach sie zusammen. Die Umherstehenden waren wie versteinert. Erst Liu Bei richtete sich auf und berührte ihre Schulter. Plötzlich sprang Zhen Ji auf und rannte davon. Jiang Wei wollte ihr schon folgen, doch Zhang Fei hielt ich auf. „Lass sie gehen Junge!"

Schweigend schaute der Anführer der Shu der Frau nach, die ihm so viel bedeutete.

Später am Abend saß Liu Bei am Fenster und schaute hinaus. Er dachte schon wieder an sie. Es war einzig und allein der Wunsch gewesen sie wieder zu sehen, welcher ihm die Kraft gegeben hatte die letzte Schlacht ohne größere Verletzungen zu überstehen. Und nun war sie fort. Schon jetzt vermisste er die Gespräche mit ihr. Immerhin war sie mehr als vier Monate bei ihm gewesen. „Zhen Ji... ich liebe dich!"

Plötzlich brach ein höllischer Lärm vor seiner Tür aus. Wütend stemmte Liu Bei die beiden Flügeltüren auf, um nachzusehen. Was er sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Zhen Ji wehrte sich gerade gegen ein Dutzend Wachen. „Liu Bei!" Die Wachen hielten einen Moment inne, Zhen Ji schaute betreten zur Seite.

„Was soll dieser Lärm?" fragte er eindringlich. „Herr, diese Frau wollte zu euch, aber ihr habt selbst gesagt, dass ihr niemanden sehen wollt!" verteidigte sich der Wachführer.

Liu Bei winkte ab, packte Zhen Ji am Arm, zog sie mit sich ins Zimmer und verschloss die Tür.

Im Zimmer herrschte eisernes Schweigen. Warum ist sie zurückgekommen? Zhen Ji war in Gedanken. Was soll ich ihm denn jetzt sagen? Oh, was mach ich nur? Ein Räuspern ließ sie aufschrecken. „Liu Bei, ich..." Er führte sie zu einem Kissen und ließ sie sich setzten, dann kniete er sich vor sie und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Macht euch keine Gedanken." Wieder brach sie in Tränen aus. „Warum? Warum macht ihr das?" „Was?" „Warum seid ich so gütig und geduldig? Ich hätte euch töten können und ihr verzeiht mir noch immer? Warum?"

„Weil.." Liu Bei nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hand und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Weil ich euch liebe." Zhen Ji traute ihren Ohren kaum.

„Aber, ich bin euer Feind." Sagte sie unsicher.

„Ich liebe euch von dem Moment an, als ich euch zum ersten Mal sah." Ein letztes Mal schaute er in ihre Augen, ehe ihre Lippen zu einem innigen Kuss verschmolzen.

Ich liebe ihn. Verzeiht mir Cao Cao, aber es ist so.

Ihr Kuss wurde immer intensiver. Spielerisch stieß Liu Bei mit seiner Zunge gegen ihre Lippen und bat um Einlass. Zunächst unsicher, was sie tun sollte, zögerte Zhen Ji. Doch als sein Drängen immer heftiger wurde, öffnete sie ihre Lippen einen Spalt. Liu Bei nutzte diese Gelegenheit sofort. Liebevoll fuhr er über ihre Lippen, umspielte ihre Zunge. Zhen Ji genoss sichtlich sein neckisches Spiel. Als sie kurz zum lufthohlen auseinander gingen, zog er seine Liebste näher zu sich heran.

Ein weiteres Mal verwickelte er sie in einen spielerischen Zungenkuss. Dabei ließ er seine Hand durch ihre Haare wandern. Noch immer konnte er es nicht glauben, dass sie nun ihm gehörte.

Langsam wurde auch Zhen Ji fordernder, ihr Kuss leidenschaftlicher. Liu Bei ließ sie nur zu gerne mal ausprobieren. Mit allem was sie tat steigerte sich sein Verlangen.

Um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren, beendete er den Kuss. Irgendwie hatte Zhen Ji das Gefühl etwas falsch gemacht zu haben und drehte sich beschämt weg. „Verzeiht, wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe." Verwirte fragte Liu Bei: „Etwas falsch gemacht?" Seine Belustigung war auch nicht zu überhören. Sie fragt sich ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hat?

Sie nickte. „Ich wollte doch nicht...!" Er legte ihr den Zeigfinger auf den Mund. „Shhhh, ihr habt nichts falsch gemacht." „Warum habt ihr dann...?" „Weil ich sonst gleich einen Fehler begehe." Gab er belustigt zurück. Dann erkannte er, dass Zhen Ji nicht ganz verstand, was er meinte.

„Ich will euch nur zu nichts zwingen, was ihr hinterher bereuen werdet." Flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr. Verständnisvoll legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ich würde es bereuen, wenn ihr es nicht tätet, Liu Bei!" Darauf hielt er sie ganz fest im Arm. Niemand sollte ihm seine Liebste jemals wieder fort nehmen. Er hauchte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Scheitel, nachdem er ihre Frisur gelöst hatte und betrachtete sie eingehend im flackernden Licht der Kerzen. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Kommt!" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und führte sie hinüber zu seinem Lager.

In ihren Gefühlen konnte Zhen Ji so lange sie auch suchte keine Angst finden. Zwischen ich und Liu Bei hatte sich tiefstes Vertrauen entwickelt. Bestimmt ließ sie sich von ihm führen.

Am Lage angekommen ließ Zhen Ji sich auf die Kissen fallen und zog Liu Bei mit sich hinunter.

Leidenschaftlich küssten sich die beiden, während Liu Bei sich langsam über sie beugte. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Hals herunter, fuhren ihre Konturen langsam nach und verweilten schließlich an ihrer Hüfte. Sein Hände ließen sie wohlig erschaudern. Nach einiger Zeit fuhr er mit seinen Händen wieder nach oben und begann schließlich geschickt ihr Kleid zu öffnen. Während dessen küsste er sie. Bahnte sich mit seiner Zunge einen Weg nach unten, dann wieder hoch bis zu ihrem Ohr.

Neckisch biss er in ihr Ohr, liebkoste es mit seiner Zunge oder hauchte ihr kaum spürbare Küsse auf die Haut. Sie schien es sichtlich zu genießen. Genießend hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und gab sich seinem Spiel hin.

Endlich hatte das Kleid den Blick auf ihren Körper freigegeben, nachdem er dieses achtlos in die Ecke geworfen hatte. Seine Hände fuhren die nur noch schwach sichtbaren Narben der letzten Schlacht nach. „Du bist wunderschön!" flüsterte er ihr liebevoll und ehrlich zu. Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf ihre Wangen. „Danke!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss und küsste sich dann weiter hinunter. Unter ihm griff Zhen Ji in das weiße Laken und begann leise zu stöhnen. Liu Bei freute sich über ihre Reaktion. Seine Zunge umspielte ihr Brüste. Ein leichtes Saugen ließ Zhen Ji aufstöhnen. Noch ein wenig ärgerte er sie auf diese Weise, ehe er sich weiter hinunterküsste, ein kurzer Stop an ihrem Bauchnabel, ein zweimal umkreisen mit der Zunge, ein kleiner Kuss, dann ging er weiter hinunter. Seine Hände ließ er vorsichtig ihre Seiten und schließlich ihre Schenkel hinunter fahren.

Liu Bei liebte einfach alles an dieser Frau. Doch er wollte sie nicht verletzen, darum stoppte er: „Seid ihr sicher?" Zhen Ji schenkte ihm einen verklärten Blick. Ihr Gesicht war errötet und ihr Atem schell. Liu Bei wusste, dass sie ihm vertraute.

Behutsam schob er ihre Beine auseinander, brach ihren unbewussten Widerstand und verwöhnte ihre empfindlichste Stelle mit seinem ganzem Können.

Für Zhen Ji war es unbeschreiblich. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild. Oh ihr Götter. Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter und hemmungsloser. Sie wunderte sich über sich selbst.

Liu Bei erkannte, dass es an der Zeit war, seine Liebeste und auch ihn von dieser süßen Qual zu erlösen.

Unwillkürlich erschrak Zhen Ji, als Liu Bei sich wegdrehte und sein Gewand auszog. „Was?" Sie wusste nicht genau, was nun falsch gelaufen war. "Lasst mich nur machen." Flüsterte er und gab ihr wieder einen innigen Kuss. Nun fuhr Zhen Ji eine Narbe an seiner Schulter nach. Die vielen Schlachten hatten etliche Zeugnisse hinterlassen. Diese Narbe allerdings beschämte sie. „Dort... ihr wärt fast gestorben, Liu Bei." Tränen überkamen sie. Flink küsste er diese weg. „Denkt nicht mehr daran. Ich lebe und bin heute hier. Das ist das einzige, was zählt." Abermals verwickelte er sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss, ehe er sanft ihre Beine auseinander schob und in sie eindrang. Er wartete einen Moment, sodass Zhen Ji sich an das neue Gefühl gewöhnen konnte. Schließlich begann er ganz langsam sich zu bewegen. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss ihn so nah zu spüren.

Je schneller er sich bewegte, den Rhythmus variierte, desto intensiver wurde das Gefühl eins zu sein. Ihr Stöhnen wurde heftiger, auch Liu Bei konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und schloss genießend die Augen. Das Keuchen und Stöhnen beider erfüllte den Raum. Als er spürte, dass sie nicht mehr weit von ihrem Höhepunkt entfernt war, gab er sich ganz diesem magischem Moment hin und beide kamen mit einem letzten erfülltem Aufstöhnen.

„Ich liebe euch, Liu Bei!" flüsterte Zhen Ji dem erschöpft über ihr liegendem Liu Bei ins Ohr. Noch einmal drückte er seine Liebste fest an sich, dann zog er sich aus ihr zurück und legte sich zufrieden lächelnd neben sie auf das Bett.

Er gab ihr einen Kuss und zog sie fest an sich. „Verlass mich bitte nie wider!" Dann strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Doch eine Antwort erhielt er nicht mehr. Zhen Ji war bereits in seinen Amen eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, zog Liu Bei die Decke über sie und flüsterte: „Schlaf gut, meine Geliebte Feindin!" Daraufhin schloss auch er die Augen. Sein größter Wunsch war in Erfüllung gegangen.


End file.
